Chocolate Cake
by simplypink
Summary: Ah, of course it wouldn’t be Oliver’s birthday if we didn’t have Lillian arriving hours before the party to decorate." Follow Lilly on her mission to make Oliver's birthday mindblowing...even if some things are missing.Mr.&Mrs.Oken are featured. LOLIVER
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Because if I did. All my loliver dreams would come true. :D

AN: Hey peoples. I got in the fanfiction mood. So I wrote. I already have second chapter writen and I'm working on the third. This will be my first story since Bloody Nose! How exciting! - SP

* * *

Hugging her green hoodie to her body tightly; Lilly Truscott skipped down her street in the cold morning air. Fog still covered the city of Malibu. The ocean could barely be seen and the few passing cars out on the freeway had their fog lights turned on brightly.

She quickly made her way to her destination. Which, in reality, was only a few feet away from her nice warm house.

The Oken residence stood quietly in front of her. The morning papers sat on their driveway. The windows to Mr.Oken's _Jaguar_ were sheeted with a thick layer of dew.

Her body gave a shiver; reminding her that it was time for her to get warm. Lilly stepped forward onto the driveway. Her hood fell off her head as she bent down to pick up the paper.

The skin on her ears prickled as the cold air hit her.

She reached the porch quickly and knocked hoping one of Oliver's parents had gotten up.

The door opened, warm air hit her face and she smiled.

Mrs. Oken stood wrapped in her bathrobe and a pair of bunny slippers dawned her feet.

It was her signature morning look. The one Oliver complained about. She would often walk out of the house like that; waving hi to the neighbors with glee.

The robe was a gift from Mr. Oken, Lilly remembered. Some birthday gift a couple of years back.

The slippers on the other hand was a gift from her. Those dated back longer then the robe. Lilly tried guesstimating…ten years…maybe nine? It was hard to tell. But she remembered perfectly that she had gotten those slippers for her. As a way of saying thanks. Thanks for being a second mom.

"Hey Lillian", Mrs.Oken yawned out. "Am I too early?" Lilly asked knowing full well she was welcome anytime in the Oken's home.

Mrs.Oken smiled pretended to check the grandfather clock that stood in the hallway and nodded no.

She stepped aside, opening the door for Lilly.

Lilly jumped into the warm house gratefully. Handing Mrs.Oken the newspaper proudly. The heater was on higher then the recommended level for the early morning. Toasty…Lilly commented to herself. Though that word was a sad excuse of warm comfort the Oken household brought to her.

She pulled off her Converse and laid them by the coat closet. No shoes in the house was one of the many rules that were enforced in the Oken house.

Now in socked feet Lilly walked towards the kitchen.

Mrs.Oken sat at the kitchen table "Worlds best Mom-detective" coffee cup lay steaming beside her. She was unfolding the papers; snapping the rubber band with a satisfied pluck noise.

Lilly made her way towards the table sitting quietly next to Mrs.Oken. She admired the coffee cup. The cup she had helped Oliver pick out when Mrs.Oken was promoted to detective. It was a gag gift. That in fact, made Mrs.Oken cry and hug them so tightly Lilly was close to turning blue.

Mrs.Oken finished the front page article and turned her attention to Lilly. "Well?"

Lilly smiled, "Well, I knew he wouldn't be up by now." Lilly turned and looked at the microwave which read 5:37 AM. Mrs.Oken raised her eyebrows sarcastically, "You got that right."

"Which isn't a surprise. Besides he always wakes up finding everything decorated." Lilly turned back around. Mrs.Oken scratched her head, "Yeah…but you usually don't come till 7 AM for decorating duty."

Lilly slyly smiles, "This year is special. I want it to be perfect." Mrs.Oken looks at Lilly.

She really looks at her. The way she's grow into a beautiful young lady. The way how Lilly's face still maintained child like qualities. The child quality that made Mrs.Oken think of the old days. When Oliver and Lilly were little. When each day she and Heather had to pull the two away from each other. They would be so dramatic. Reaching out to each other as the two parents pulled them away from that days play time.

It was different now. Older Oliver and Lilly. The friendship was the same, even stronger. But their feelings. Mrs.Oken knew. She knew of the feelings that were battling between them. The ordeal of growing up and realizing your best friend is your soul mate.

"Mrs. O?" Lilly's voice broke her train of thought.

"Sorry Lilly."

"S'ok. Anyway I was just thinking that maybe yanno…we could start early! Make sure everything is done by the time he wakes up." Lilly taps her fingers against the table impatiently.

"Why don't we have breakfast first." Mrs.Oken pats Lilly's hand down. "What are you feeling…eggs? Bacon? Pancakes? French toast?"

Another voice fills the room, "French toast sounds wonderful Nancy." Mr.Oken steps into the room. His full head of hair that Oliver inherited is amiss. He walks to Mrs.Oken gives her cheek a kiss and turns and smiles at Lilly.

"Ah, of course it wouldn't be Oliver's birthday if we didn't have Lillian arriving hours before the party to decorate." Mr.Oken walks towards Lilly, gives the top of her head a kiss and sits down in the chair across from Mrs.Oken's coffee cup.

He reaches for the paper and starts looking for the Politics section.

Lilly widely smiles, "Hey Mr.Oken." He nods assuring her that he heard her.

Lilly likes Mr.Oken. He was the always there to be a dad for her.

After the divorce between Lilly's parents, Mr.Oken soon filled the void of father figure for Lilly.

Lilly only got to see her dad one weekend out of the month and sometimes on holidays. And even though she could call and text him he was usually busy. Working at his hot shot accounting job in San Diego. Living another life without her being included in it.

Lilly found comfort in Mr.Oken. He was in many ways the perfect father mold. He played golf, watched sports, came to every school event and constantly stood watch over ones he loved.

Lilly even recalled that one year, she had made him a Fathers Day card. It was when she was younger. He had awkwardly taken it, giving her head a small pat.

She and Oliver had found the card stashed in his old toolbox one summer. They had been looking for a screwdriver so they could fix their skate boards.

Mister and misses Oken in more then one way were considered Lilly's other set of parents. And they had enthusiastically accepted that position.

Mrs.Oken placed a plate of French toast in front of Lilly.

Lilly shook her head making her head race back to the present. She gave a small thanks, and reached over to the utensil drawer. She grabs three forks and places them onto the table. Mr.Oken returns from the fridge a cup of milk and a mug of coffee in each hand. He puts the milk in front of Lilly and slowly sips his coffee.

The three of them eat. Lilly watches as mister and misses Oken's eyes scan the paper in front of them.

Mr.Oken suddenly interrupts the silence. "I can not remember the last time I have had French toast!"

Lilly looks at him and watches his forehead crease in thought.

"Bout' a couple of months…last time was…Last time was before Oliver was diagnosed with…"

Mr.Oken stops as he sees Mrs.Oken bite her lip.

He gives an awkward cough because that's the only thing that comes out. "Sorry." He then grabs his empty plate, stands, and goes to the sink.

Lilly swallows the last piece of toast and slowly reaches for her milk cup. It's a distraction from the tension she's trying to avoid being dragged into.

Mrs.Oken sits quietly.

Mr.Oken turns, smiles at the two, "Well ladies…I should probably start on present wrapping and what not!" He tries to make the situation better.

Lilly swallows another mouthful of milk.

Mr.Oken stares at Mrs.Oken, he gives a small sigh and walks off.

The kitchen stays quiet. Lilly swallows mouthful after mouthful of milk. Till she realizes the glass she is lifting is empty.

Mrs.Oken finally speaks, "All finished then." She tries to smile but it's quick. "We should start then. Come on lets get the box."

Lilly stands adjust her shirt and follows Mrs.Oken's robe into the garage. A large box labeled as Old Tax Returns is sitting next to the water heater.

Though the box is labeled tax returns it is really storing birthday party supplies. Supplies that Mrs.Oken and Lilly had picked out early that week. The name was a way to throw off Oliver from peaking.

Mrs.Oken lifts the box and Lilly holds the door open for her.

The box hits the living room ground with a small thud. Lilly and Mrs.Oken eagerly open it.

They dig in grabbing the decorations and throwing them around themselves.

"So where should we start?" Lilly ask as she bounces on the floor.

Mrs.Oken grabs a bag of balloons and smiles, "I promise I'll do helium voices with you. If you do it with me."

Lilly falls over laughing.

* * *

AN: Yes well first chapter yay! There will be more. Oh and maybe I can put out a word on fanfiction. Yanno how I make icons for Loliver2ya. Well somebody submited my icons to Mitchel's offical site thing. If you have any clues to this situation...please tell. lol. I don't mind them being used. But I'd like to give my permission first.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh gosh guys. I am sooooo sorry. Really I am. I just gahhh everything got so busy. It was like BAM school! and homework. And the stressfulness that is being an upperclassmen. Not to mention loliver2ya is working on something special. So I've been totally busy with all of that during my free time!

I feel bad. Because this chapter is short and you guys waited so long for it. But I promise i'll start writing. Chapter 3 will be coming soon!

Oh and I forgot to mention. This is post-No sugar sugar episode. So if you don't want anything spoiled stop reading!

* * *

_Chocolate Cake Chapter 2_

Lilly stands on top of the ladder holding up a streamer to the wall. She's waiting for Mrs.Oken to return with another roll of scotch tape.

"Here you go." Mrs.Oken's voice is still high pitched. It was still recovering from the helium damage. They had finished the last set of balloons a few minutes before.

Lilly giggled at the irony of Mrs.Oken's voice. Lilly found it funny that such a high pitched voice could come from a women who was know for her man voice.

Lilly of course had never been the target of that dreaded voice. But when Oliver would be yelled at with it. Lilly's spine gave a tingle of fear. It was truly scary.

Lilly stuck another piece of tape onto the streamer. Double checking that it was enforced to last the night.

She stepped off the ladder and admired the now Birthday-fied dining room.

"One room down!" Lilly squeaked out.

Mrs.Oken came out of the kitchen holding another balloon to her mouth." Wow Lilly impressive!" Mrs.Oken's alien helium voice spoke.

Lilly bowed and skipped back to the box which was now perched on top of the kitchen island. She glanced into the box and found some more multi colored streamers.

"So Mrs.Oken. What's on the menu for tonight?" Lilly asked offhandedly as she made her way into the living room.

Mrs.Oken walked closely behind latter in hand. "Oh well pizza, hot dogs, might whip up some chili."

"Mmm that sounds delicious." Lilly says as she sets up the ladder next to the first wall.

"For dessert the usual chocolate cake…" her sentence halts.

Lilly turns around facing Mrs.Oken. She's about to ask what's wrong. But then her brain catches up.

Oliver wouldn't be able to eat chocolate cake. Sugar was strictly out of his diet that was now enforced by the dietitian. The dietitian that was hired to help him deal with his diabetes.

Mrs.Oken stands wide eyed almost as a deer caught in the head lights. Lilly takes an awkward step forward but stops when Mrs.Oken puts a halting hand in front of her.

"It's okay. I just…" Mrs.Oken looks down at her slippers. "Lillian, I'm going to just go…umm take a shower." She stumbles over the leg of the coffee table and halts Lilly again with her hand. "I'm fine. I just need to think…or something."

Mrs.Oken walks away, her shoulders slumped.

Lilly stands there awkwardly. Watching Mrs.Oken leave. She wants to say something but no words are managed to be spoken.

She shook her head trying to rid the memories of the past few months. The memories of Oliver's diabetes. But her mind was already hitting the play button.

Lilly remembers when he had told her and Miley. Or well hid it from her and Miley. How they had found out. All the candy she had digested to keep him away from it at Traci's.

Her stomach lurched at that memory; to much candy. She recalls that she had sworn off candy after that day. For the sake of her stomach and to make it easier for Oliver.

It's been hard, she admits to herself. For everyone. Oliver's parents, her, and the obvious answer Oliver.

The sound of the shower starting upstairs rips her from her memories.

Lilly has to look around to remember what exactly she was doing. The streamers are still clenched in her hand.

She knows she has to get the room decorated. She steps on the ladder and reaches for the highest place on the wall.

She wants this birthday to bet the rest.

* * *

It's on the shorter side. Because I really want the good chapters to take some thought. I wouldn't call this a filler just a little push in a direction. Thanks again for all the favorites and reviews! It means so much to me. Chapter 3 coming soon. - Megs

I'll do a review reply on chapter 3 or four. :D


End file.
